


janus.mc

by Cygnvs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnvs/pseuds/Cygnvs
Summary: Open the doors to endless worlds of possibilities. Go to janus.mc, where a new reality awaits you.When Dream decides to play on a new server to kill a few minutes before George's flight arrives, he doesn't realize he's lost track of time. He's almost an hour late when he arrives at the airport and prays to any god willing to lend an ear that George isn't pissed at him. Although, what awaits him at the airport may be more of a cause for concern. With fates intertwined and revelations soon to come, what could it mean for the future of Dream and George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	janus.mc

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm 41rfs25 or Cygnus if you'd like. You might also know me from _GeorgeNotFound, Son of Poseidon, and the League of Minor Gods_. I wanted to explore solo writing considering this is the second fic I've written by myself, the first being seven years ago, and see how it goes. I hope y'all enjoy!

"Mmm, I don't think we're gonna get a new record with this run guys."

It had been 11 hours since he started streaming. Going through 60 Minecraft worlds, 7 cans of Red Bull, and 3 trips to the bathroom, Dream had hoped to break a new 1.15 speedrun world record, or at the very least, score a new personal best, but nothing like that had happened. He was doing pretty good pacewise with his current run but he'd died in the Nether twice and wasted time trying to find his items. If it weren't for that little hiccup, he would've been on track for a sub 20 run but at the rate things were going, he'd be lucky if he matched his best time. Glancing at the timer and sighing out in frustration, he mentally clocked out.

 _That's how it goes_ , he supposed. _Some days you're on top of the world and other days you've got shit for luck_.

Already starting to lose interest in run #61, he looked over to his twitch chat. Donations had been pouring in nonstop since he started streaming and it was mostly the same old same old. A couple of them congratulated him on his runs, others berated him for "cheating" and faking his manhunts, few were just fans confessing their undying love to him, while even fewer were fans wanting _him_ to confess his undying love to George.

 _George_ , he mused, eliciting a longing smile from the speedrunner.

George was currently flying inbound into Florida to finally meet Dream. Sure, they'd met before when he went to the U.K. to visit George and Wilbur, but this was different. It would just be the two of them. He'd never been alone with George before and he wasn't too sure how he felt about that. They'd seen each other's faces, _obviously_ , and talked, videochatted, even snapped each other a couple times, mostly sending streaks back and forth, but there was the occasional drunk snap where Dream would "confess" and tell George how he loved him to the moon and back but George would simply brush these aside all in the name of good fun. It was a joke that everyone in their friend circle knew. Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, even Wilbur and Tommy were all in the know by now. Dream himself would laugh along the next day despite deep down not knowing how far the joke actually went.

As George’s landing drew closer, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and goosebumps spread across his arms he had a smile plastered on his face knowing he would be here soon, but at the same time he couldn’t help notice the slight trembles that shook through his hands.

_I didn't feel like this at all when I visited him last time, so why all of a sudden now?_

Before he could delve deeper into what he and George would do once he arrived, a $5 donation pushed him out of his thoughts as a robotic voice advertised some server he had never heard of.

**"Open the doors to endless worlds of possibilities. Go to janus.mc, where a new reality awaits you."**

_Banned_ , he thought glancing at the donator's username. As he removed viewer xX_Janus_Da_God_Xx from the chat, he looked back to his current run and decided then and there to call it quits.

"Hey guys," he began to wrap it up, "sorry for ending the run but I'm not feeling it anymore tonight." He logged out of the world and went back to the main menu screen. "Thanks for watching my stream tonight and if you liked what you saw, feel free to check me out on YouTube and subscribe if you'd like. I don't feel like raiding anyone so go, be free, and have a good night."

As he ended the stream, he got up from his desk and spread his arms past his head. A groan of unfettered pleasure echoed across his room as his neck and back began to sound like a cereal advert with all the snapping, crackling, and popping going on. He glanced at the corner of his monitor and noticed the time.

_11:47._

Turning to his phone, he saw a couple of messages from George that he must've gotten during his last speedrun.

 **George <3**: _Hey, I'll be arriving around 2 am. Flight was long and felt like Zeus himself tried to shoot me out of the sky when I left Heathrow. Can't wait to pass out on a warm bed._

 **George <3**: _See you soon!_

Dream would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter the tiniest bit. He stood at his desk, typing, deleting, and retyping his message until Shakespeare himself would approve of his poetic prowess.

 **Dream** : _Sound good :)_

 **Dream** : _Can't wait to see you too! <3_

He facepalmed before heading towards the kitchen.

Having skipped both lunch and dinner, Dream decided to have himself a midnight snack. Despite not being a college student, he sure lived like one with how he kept his kitchen stocked. All he had in his fridge we're cans of Red Bull, Monster, the occasional slice of ham or turkey, and several condiments ranging from soy sauce to Dijon mustard.

_Guess it's ramen again tonight._

Not wanting to dirty any dishes or bother with boiling water, he decided to eat it raw. Sprinkling the flavor packet over the noodles, he chomped down, a loud crunch and wayward pieces of pasta flying everywhere.

He glanced at the clock, not bothered with the mess he was making, and read the time.

_12:03._

_Guess I gotta kill time somehow._

Leaving the kitchen, but not before taking a can of Monster with him, honestly he was surprised his name was Clay and not Kyle, he sat back at his desk.

Washing down the last of his ramen with chugs of Ultra Rosá™, he booted up Minecraft and searched for multiplayer servers. Scrolling through the list, he saw several familiar names. 

_Hypixel, Mineplex, Manacube, eh, they're all fun but honestly I'm kinda tired of them._

He glanced at the clock, hoping time had whizzed by, but to his dismay only two minutes had passed. Which actually reminded him to set a timer for when to pick up George at the airport.

_Can't forget Georgie heh heh, he'd be hella pissed._

Setting his alarm for 1:30, giving him ample time to drive to the airport and arrive at the gate, he then scrolled through the list of multiplayer servers again hoping for something to catch his eye, but much like someone returning to their fridge every five minutes wishing for something new to manifest, nothing happened.

 _Damn,_ he thought _, I might as well do something productive like code a new plug—HEY—wait a minute!_

He suddenly remembered banning someone from advertising their server earlier.

_Fuck, what was it? jane.mc?_

He typed in the address but nothing came up.

_Huh, was it jonas.mc?_

Once again no server was reached.

_join.mc?_

_jack.mc?_

_jupiter.mc?!_

He typed frantically, frying his mind trying to find the server address until he recalled the viewer's username.

_Heh, hey xX_Janus_Da_God_Xx, 2006 called, they want their username back._

He typed in _janus.mc_ into the address bar and was immediately sent into the main server lobby. A wave of satisfaction hit him as he managed to " _hack in_ " to the server. Goosebumps spread across his arms and he swore he felt a cold, but brief, gust of wind blow past his face, he chalked it up to mild sleep deprivation and hunger.

Glancing at the server, he noticed a heavy emphasis on doors as a decorating motif. All around him were huge open gates, some made with wooden planks, and others with precious materials like gold and diamond, but they all nonetheless advertised multiplayer games. There were some games Dream recognized like bed wars and UHC, but others we're completely new to him like _Reality Swap,_ _World Ender,_ and _Universe Engineer_.

Wanting to try something new, he walked through the gate labeled _Reality Swap_ and was instantly teleported into the in-game lobby. It looked similar to the main server lobby but with smaller doors that, although made from the same materials as before, were closed and didn't advertise any games.

He stood for a couple of minutes before realizing that he missed the chat message saying, "lobby full 1/1, _Reality Swap_ has begun."

It was then that he also noticed that he was the only one on the server. Pressing the _tab_ key on his computer, he was greeted to only two names on the server's player list. His own, and, presumably the server owner, xX_Janus_Da_God_Xx.

 _Figures_ , Dream thought. _Some wannabe host advertises on my stream and he doesn't even have a decent player base._

Logging out of the game lobby and back onto the main server, he was about to head out but the parkour gate caught his eye. He didn't need multiple people to enjoy that game and while he was here he might as well give it a try.

"Hey Janus," he typed into chat, "get some players on here and maybe I'll consider unbanning you from twitch."

He awaited a response, probably some snarky comeback or a poorly assembled threat of how his dad was Bill Gates and could ban him from Minecraft if he didn't unban him from twitch, but nothing of the sort came. Checking the player list, he saw that he was the only player online as Janus had left.

_Pssh, typical._

He walked through the parkour gate and was instantly greeted by several signs.

" **DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO GET THROUGH THIS HARDCORE DOOR PARKOUR?!** "

Dream cringed at the excessive use of caps and rhyme.

" **THEN C'MON AND RUN TO ZONE #1!** "

Despite every fiber of his being telling him to log out and maybe code in a new plug-in or order some takeout, he obeyed the signs and started at the beginning.

Walking over to Zone #1, he couldn't help but notice the door motif making its way back as obstacles in the parkour. Doors, trapdoors, and even fence gates littered the place. With the way they were positioned it seemed like it would take him less than half a minute to complete the zone. Granted, it was easy being the first zone and all, but Dream couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

Regardless, he began his run and hopped onto the first block. A timer he hadn't noticed before started on his screen and his competitive streak kicked in.

_Guess I'll take this server's parkour speedrun as a consolation prize today._

As he blitzed through the first zone he was immediately greeted with Zone #2. It looked to be slightly harder, with moving pistons and ice blocks featured alongside the doors, but it was easy nonetheless. Dream swore it actually took him less time than Zone #1.

_Dream 2, door parkour 0, c'mon give me something to work with._

As he progressed through each zone he found that after Zone #9 the parkour became a lot harder, after Zone #20 it had become almost impossible but still nonetheless engaging. He didn't rage when he missed a jump or incorrectly timed a door opening causing him to restart the zone all over again, no. He was actually pumped, knowing that every time he failed he had a bit of knowledge that would help him progress. He didn't feel frustration or anger towards the parkour at all. Almost as if he was captured into some sort of hypnotic trance. Anything but the parkour and himself might as well not even exist. Even the alarm he set reminding him to pick up George was ignored despite him hitting the snooze button not once, not twice, but three times before it finally became silent.

As he reached the end of the parkour, Zone #37, he felt giddy, euphoric even as the game came to a close.

_Just one more zone and I'll have completed this fucking nightmare of a parkour._

Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed every minute of it, but much like a bee that drowns in its own honey, Dream felt exhausted and overwhelmed. He wanted to finish and take the server record for himself once and for all.

The last zone was tricky and long. It seemed to be modeled as some sort of recap of all the previous zones. It had a Nether themed section, an End section, and even a cave section that featured some cool ideas for a cave update if Minecraft ever got one.

_Pssh, as if._

Regardless, Dream made it. As he timed his last jump correctly and got the closing of the door behind him down to the last millisecond, he had won. He landed onto the final platform and the timer had stopped.

 _FUCK YEAH!_ He mentally cheered, _YES, YES, YES, YES!_

Looking at his time of two hours and nineteen minutes, he didn't know if he was on the higher or lower end of the rankings.

 _Guess I might have to rethink that ban,_ he got up from his desk and proceeded to stretch, _advertising his server might've been scummy but I gotta hand it to him, guy makes amazing parkour._

Cracking his back and advertising Rice Krispies cereal for the second time that night, he picked his phone off his desk and looked at the time.

It was as if the world had suddenly stopped.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

Dream hastily put on his shoes, grabbed his sweatshirt, and bolted out of his front door, keys in hand, as he raced towards his car.

His phone had read 2:32, and George would definitely be pissed. He sped down the highway, road safety laws be damned, as he prayed to any god that would be willing to listen. God, Athena, Buddha, and even Quetzalcoatl, a name he vaguely remembered from his high school Latin studies class made it onto his list.

_Please, please, please, please don't let George be pissed at me. Please have his flight be delayed, or at the very least let him fall asleep at the terminal and not even remember me being late._

As his car started making weirdly pained noises due to the sheer speed he was traveling, thanking his custom pantheon of gods that no one was driving this early in the morning, he spotted the airport off in the distance.

 _Oh thank the gods_ , he mentally signed in relief. 

He parked in a rush at the airport, not caring that he took up three spots, and started running towards George's gate. Oddly enough, no one tried to stop him. No security guards, airport staff, or even other passengers. In fact, the airport itself was empty, save for a couple of cashiers stationed at a McDonald's and a Panda Express.

 _It doesn't matter,_ he thought to himself _, I've gotta get to George!_

Making his way across more than half the airport, he finally started closing in on George's gate.

_21... 22... 23... 24... Here it is!_

Looking up at the flight plan, he noticed that his flight had been delayed by more than an hour. Citing minor engine delays and turbulence.

 _Sweet mother of mercy, thank the gods!_ He mentally gave himself a note, making sure to give them a worthy sacrifice when he got home.

Taking a sigh of relief and catching his breath, he sat down in one of the airport chairs and let out a dry laugh.

_George's first time in America and he almost started it pissed off at me._

Dream let the feeling of relief spread throughout his body before he glanced at his watch.

 _3:10_.

He looked at the flight plan and saw the adjusted time, 3:15.

 _Okay_ , he psyched himself up, _George will be here any minute now. Don't do anything weird. Don't make him uncomfortable. Don't mention how you almost forgot to pick him up because you were playing parkour on some guy's server who you banned earlier on your twitch stream. Don't-_

As the list of _don'ts_ grew larger and larger Dream had started to panic. He scratched his chin and felt some stubble peppered across his face and mentally slapped himself.

_Fuck, I forgot to shave._

He smelled his breath and inside his sweatshirt, wondering if he had brushed his teeth or applied deodorant that morning but luckily he was good on both fronts.

 _Thank the gods_ , he found himself thinking for what seemed like the 1000th time that day.

As he went over more items on his list of, " _Things I forgot to do and George would definitely hate me for them, but in reality I'm just overreacting_ " checklist, a plane had just pulled in as he was in the middle of berating himself.

**"Flight 404 Granada to Orlando now deboarding."**

As the intercom blasted overhead and shook him out of his thoughts, he stood at attention, ready to scan the wave of passengers about to deboard.

_Okay, this is it, play it cool._

He, in fact, did not play it cool

As the gates opened up and people began pouring out, Dream could've registered as a 5 on the Richter scale with all the shaking he was putting out. Hell, quoting Eminem, "his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy," he would've probably also had vomit on his sweatshirt already, mom's spaghetti to be precise, but he only had ramen and a can of Monster for the past several hours.

As the people exiting the plane began to thin, he was immediately blindsided and almost tackled to the ground as someone, noticeably shorter than him, enveloped him into a hug.

"You asshole," the shorter of the two spoke up, "I knew you'd try to pull something at the airport but I never figured you'd change your whole appearance!"

His assailant let got of him and placed his arms on Dream's shoulders, using them as a support for when he stood on his toes and planted a quick kiss on Dream's left cheek.

"I missed you."

Only then did Dream get a good look at him, nevermind the fact that he thought that George had kissed him, or that he did nothing to try to stop him.

The guy was the same height as George, same build too, but his hair was darker, longer, and shaggier. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown, caramel-like, and his skin emitted warm copper hues. Come to think of it, the guy also spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

_This isn't George?!_

Dream, not wanting to be rude but also trying to assert himself, politely distanced himself from what would be not-George.

"Uh, sorry?" He awkwardly croaked, "I think you have me confused with the wrong person. I don't believe we've met before."

Gods, how he wished he had some sort of mask to wear right now. Specifically the one from all the fanarts he was usually drawn in, that would do the trick.

Not-George stared at him for a couple of seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Ay hijo de- C'mon Argil, it's me Jorge!" The shorter man grabbed his wallet and showed him his ID. In small black letters his name was visible against the white backdrop, _Jorge Delgado Vidal._

"It says your name is 'whore-hay', why are you calling yourself George?"

A large grin spread across Jorge's face as he rolled his eyes, "C'mon Argil we've gone over this before." He put his wallet away and grabbed his suitcase, "I call myself _George_ cause it's easier for English speakers to pronounce, that's the whole reason why my channel name is in English too, _JorgeWasFound_? Does that ring any bells or do I have to explain it again too?"

As _Jorge_ motioned towards the exit Dream raised his arms in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." He walked back to the terminal gates trying to find any signs of George, _his_ George, before a thought from earlier came to him.

"Okay, so you're Jorge, but who the fuck is Argil?!"

Jorge rubbed his eyes and gave a small yawn, "it's you, hijo de perra. Now quit messing around, " he motioned towards the exit, clearly exhausted from his flight, "I'm tired and I'm starting to get cranky, can we go now?"

As Dream turned back to the plane, he saw that it was empty, the gates were closed and no one was deboarding anymore.

_Where the FUCK was George?_

His trembling had returned full force. He was starting to panic and didn't exactly know what was going on.

_Did George get on a different flight?_

_Was he at the wrong airport?_

_Was he going insane?_

He walked up to Jorge once more and gave him a brief once over. Upon closer inspection, the guy really did look like George, albeit a bit off.

"Ok, level with me here," he placed his arms on Jorge's shoulders, clearly not a stranger to intimate contact, and looked him straight in the eyes, "you're trying to pull some elaborate prank on me right? You let your hair grow out, tan your skin, and get colored contacts just to fuck with me at the airport right?"

Jorge looked at Dream like he was trying to read small scale font a few feet away.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah," Dream cut in, "you're fucking with me right now, you're probably not even George you're some stunt doub- WAIT!"

 _My phone! Of course!_ He didn't call him earlier on his way to the airport cause he didn't want to end up in a ditch on the side of the road, but he could use it now. _I c_ _ould just call George and I'd know where he is!_

Dialing in George's number, he awaited a response. A second passed, then another, and then another. He waited in silent agony until he heard a phone go off in Jorge's pocket.

_You've gotta be FUCKING kidding me?_

"Okay, okay," he reasoned, slightly frustrated that that didn't work, "so maybe you have George's phone, but can you log into his YouTube account?"

"Argil ple-"

"Who the FUCK is Argil?! Call me Dream!"

Jorge recoiled back a bit before regaining his composure. Dream's sudden outburst startled the shorter man but he stood his ground nonetheless.

"Okay Arg- I mean Dream," he unlocked his phone and went into the YouTube app, clicking on his profile and handing it off to Dream, "I'm not sure what's gotten into you recently but please stop. I'm not the one playing a prank on you, if anything it's you playing a prank on me, with your hair dyed blond, and your eyes now green, you've changed more than I have since we've last talked to one another."

Dream took Jorge's comments with a grain of salt, _please_ , he thought, _you might've gotten some acting lessons but-_

He paused as he looked down at Jorge's phone. Right in front of him read the name _JorgeWasFound_ , he looked at the profile picture and oddly enough it looked a lot like George's but instead of a stylized _G_ with a bluish-white background, there stood a _J_ with the same style and design.

Weirder still, clicking onto the related channels page he saw his own account... but different somehow?

His name was _Mirage_ instead of _Dream_ and his mascot had his tongue sticking out in front of a blue background instead of a green one. He clicked on the latest video, _"Minecraft Death Swap 3, ft. JorgeWasFound, Pandas, and GoodBoyHalo,"_ and watched the first ten seconds.

It was uncanny how similar Mirage sounded like Dream _—_ no scratch that _—_ he sounded exactly like him.

As he clicked on another video, this one from what seemed to be his side channel, _MirageXD_ , titled _"Going to Gibraltar for my Dominoes Date with WilburSweet"_ , he was at a loss for words.

"How did you manage to do this?" He turned to Geor- Jorge, _was he the one out of place?_ "Tell me!" He started to shout at the Spanish man. "What did you do- who even is this?"

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Just ten minutes ago he was expecting George to arrive at the airport so he could awkwardly take him home, but now nothing was making sense. He looked around him, glancing at the signs and scanning the airport for anything out of the ordinary. The McDonalds and Panda Express he passed by earlier must've been figments of his imagination because in their place stood a _MacDonalds_ and a _Panda Xpress_. Similarly, the greeting sign above his head read _"Welcome to the United American States, we hope you enjoy your stay"_.

It was too much too take in.

_What had happened to his world?_

_Where was George?_

_Where was_ he _?_

Dark spots clouded his vision, his own breathing becoming labored and intensive. It felt like he was shutting dow-

"Dream," Geor- Jorge's voice cut in, "hey are you al- OH MY GOD!"

Dream had begun to fall to the floor, his eyes half-lidded and vision already starting to fade.

"Somebody, anybody please-"

Jorge's voice became muted, as if he we're in another room.

"Argil please!"

It was too late, Dream had already passed out.

In his arms, Jorge held onto the green-eyed man for dear life, the Spaniard's pleads for him to remain conscious we're left unanswered as tears had begun to cloud his vision.


End file.
